five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Hologram Horrors
The Hologram Horrors are hologram versions of the original animatronics(Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy) from the new and improved Fazbear's Fright. These "animatronics" were created to roam the new and improved Fazbear's Fright and deliver fear to our guests, without any chance of injury. The Hologram Horrors were created by Shadowboy192. List of Events Day 1: A few days after the closing of Fazbear's Fright, some other people and I started working on a new horror attraction based around the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It was a real shame to see it go down before it was opened to public eye, they say it had an actual animatronic in there. Now, back on topic, the goal of this project is to succeed in creating what the previous attraction failed, for that we were employed to make code for hologram versions of the characters that will roam the location to scare guests. The prototypes of the holograms is already done, now we just need some of the employees to test them. -Dr.Hardworks Day 2: The prototypes seem to work just fine, the employees seem to be really scared of them, which is good for us. Freddy hides around the corners, Bonnie chases after them, Chica screams, and Foxy... well, he seems to glitch from time to time for an unknown reason, but we will look into it. -Dr.Hardworks Day 3: Foxy seems to work well now too, we didn't experience any glitches happening during testing. Although the employees seem to be complaining of experiencing hallucinations during the tests while the holograms were turned off. -Dr.Hardworks Day 4: While yesterday we thought there weren't any glitches happening anymore, now it has become worse, every time we keep testing glitches keep happening and all the holograms start to glitch and morph into deformed versions of the forms they're supposed display. If we don't find the problem behind all this mess before our deadline we will all be fired... -Dr.Hardworks Day 5: This is my last message I'll be typing here. Basically, everything turned into complete madness: Most of the computers here aren't working or were filled with tons of viruses that our anti-virus will take some time to completely clean off, lights are going out like popcorn and to make matters even worse our very own phones start acting weird when near this area. At this point I'm not sure what we will be able to dO00000--00310223444--- HsR Ld -''LHBgZdL'' Appearance During initial testing they were nothing but wireframe skeletons with very early in-development AI. As the project progressed stock models of the characters resembling their appearance in the pizzeria from 1993 were placed on top of them to test facial expressions. The models started getting corrupted once glitches started to get severe, Freddy's model looked as if he was melting and the endoskeleton parts of the model were clipping through the costume, Bonnie's textures went from the purple-ish blue color to a rotting yellow and parts of the costume started to get cut off into squares, Chica's facial features were completely gone save for the endoskeleton head, costume and beak, which was relocated into her left hand, and Foxy which simply got his left eye missing. Trivia * This article was originally created out of boredom when I had the idea to create a continuation of the events of FNAF3. As you can see it never happened, maybe due to lack of interest or laziness. * I decided to update this article now since as a "challenge" of sorts to see how much I could improve it(also since I haven't made many new articles in this wiki for so long). Category:Stories Category:Animatronics Category:Characters